Meeting the Parents
by LCMarvel
Summary: In all his 16 years of living, Jason had never been more nervous than he was that day. Percy wasn't doing so hot either. But they could handle this... Right? Two shot. AU no gods (sorry).
1. Anticipation

**Meeting the Parents**

**Ch. 1 of 2**

**AN: Inspiration hit while watching football with my dad, my hand slipped and this happened. This is a two shot and I'll probably post the other half tomorrow if I remember. Also, this is a high school AU, pre-established relationship between Percy and Jason (duh), and also implied Frazel at the end. Oh, and Jason is a football player (quarterback to be specific), and a center in football is the really big guy who hikes the football to the quarterback. Oh, yeah, there's also a lot of OOC in this, but I mean I guess you tend to be more easy going when you're not trying to save the world from immortal beings (that's my excuse for it anyways). Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson, so enjoy this story with the pleasure of knowing none of it is canon.**

**And of course, Happy Thanksgiving!**

Percy Jackson was fidgeting more than usual. He was absentmindedly tapping his pencil to his desk in his sixth, and last, period class. His mind had long since disregarded the lesson his math teacher was trying to give, instead deciding to torture him further with the one thing he wanted to stop thinking about: Jason Grace.

Percy remembered with a smile the first day they met.

_It was third period English class and he was bored out of his mind when the blonde walked into class late._

"_Alright, Mr. Grace, there's a seat in the far back available over there, or if you so choose to, then there is an empty desk next to Perseus right here." The teacher droned, pointing a lazy finger at the desk in the back and at the student she mentioned._

"_I'll just sit here." The blonde guy said, taking the seat next to Percy. _

_Percy took a moment to look the new guy up and down. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and nicely built, but he had such a serious look on his face. With a smirk, Percy leaned towards him sticking out a hand, "Percy Jackson," He introduced._

_Jason glanced over at him. With a sigh, he accepted Percy's hand shake, "Jason Grace," he replied, looking back at the teacher right after._

_Percy, however, was having none of it, "So where're you from?" He asked. Percy had never been too out going, but it felt different with this guy._

_"California." Jason whispered back curtly._

_"What are you doing on the East Coast then?" _

_"My mother's work." _

_"What does she do?"_

_"Not much."_

_"Oh." Percy deflated._

_After class was lunch so Percy decided to seize the opportunity, "So what are you gonna do for lunch?" _

"_Check out the library maybe…" Jason answered, considering the question._

"_Wow, sounds like fun." _

_Jason glared, "Actually, it does."_

"_C'mon, I'll even let you sit at my table." Percy joked._

_Ignoring the other's sigh, Percy all but dragged him to the cafeteria. He hoped that Grover wouldn't get to nervous around another person. _

_After picking up some gross cafeteria food (no meat should be classified as 'mystery'), Percy led him to a table all the way in the back. Grover was already sitting there munching on an apple with an empty tray that probably once held an enchilada in front of him. _

"_Hey Grover," Percy smiled, taking a seat, "this is Jason Grace. He's new." _

_Grover gulped down the bite of apple in his mouth and looked over at Jason, "N-Nice to meet you." _

_Jason nodded at Grover in acknowledgement, "Likewise." _

"_You don't talk much do you?" Percy asked earning himself another glare. _

"_Only when I have something worth saying."_

"Mr. Jackson!"

"What?" Percy looked up at the teacher, startled.

"Please, stop it with the tapping."

Percy forgot he was even doing that, "Oh, right. Sorry." He put his pencil down, ignoring the laughs behind him.

"Now then," The teacher continued on.

* * *

><p>Jason wasn't faring any better in his class. It was physics and he knew better than to ignore a lesson, but he couldn't help it. His mind kept wandering, considering different scenarios of himself messing up somehow when meeting Percy's parents. Sure, he'd met Sally in passing here and there when they were just friends, but that was different. Grover was always with them, and Sally was usually busy doing something else and it was only ever for five minutes maximum while Percy picked something up before they left.<p>

It felt like way over a month that he and Percy began their relationship. Jason couldn't even imagine how lived without Percy. He was all the fun in his life. Without his boyfriend, he'd probably spend every break and lunch in the library. Not to mention every day after school and practice stuck in his house with his sister and mom. Sure, every once in a while, the team would go out, but it was rare and nothing compared to hanging out with Percy.

With a fond smile, he remembered the day it all started.

_Jason had met Percy about two months ago, it was the beginning of October and Jason had spent a good two weeks questioning everything about himself. It wasn't until after a good heart to heart with his older sister that he came to terms with the fact that he had a major crush on his friend, Percy Jackson. _

_However, it look wasn't as difficult as he imagined it would be to come up with a plan for letting him know. Homecoming was coming up, and from there it all seemed easy. He wasn't planning on anything _too _spectacular, just something like balloons, a sign and a rose. The only bad part was that he wasn't sure if Percy would be okay with it. He could be a homophobe for all Jason knew (although Jason highly doubted it- Percy was way too nice to discriminate anyone). _

_So with sweaty palms and a plan, Jason led Percy to the library. _

"_Do you _have _to get this book?" Percy all but whined._

"_Yeah, it's for a class assignment." _

"_Do I _have _to come with you?"_

"_Yeah, it'll go quicker this way."_

_Without another word, they arrived at the library, walking over to the nonfiction. _

"_Alright, so books on France then?" Percy asked, looking around the shelf._

"_Yeah, I'll look on the other side." Jason walked around, "I think the author's last name was Adams or something like that..."_

"'_Kay," Percy answered._

_There were a few minutes where Jason almost died of anticipation while they searched in silence. His heart almost stopped when a small gasp was heard. Ever so cautiously, Jason peeked over the short book shelf where Percy sat on his knees reading a note with an open book being ignored on the floor._

_Jason stood up and smiled nervously, "So whaddya say?" he asked, pulling out a small bouquet of blue roses from where he carefully hid them earlier that day. _

"_Of course! I'd love to!" Percy said excitedly (but keeping his voice down of course). He folded the small paper that read "Homecoming?" in pretty font and gently put it in his pocket before hugging Jason._

_Jason felt like he was on cloud nine. He wasn't rejected, nor did he lose a friend, but his heart dropped when Percy ended the hug and gave him a serious look._

"_Are you sure you want to though?" He asked, "I mean, you're trying out for varsity quarterback right now… How would the team react?" He looked saddened by his own words._

_Jason shrugged, "Who cares? Frank Zhang, the center, seemed fine with it." _

"_But what about the rest of the team?" All Percy needed was Jason ruining his time at Goode because of him._

"_Who cares, I got the center on my side. Have you seen that guy?" Jason joked._

_Percy smiled, "Alright, then yes, I'd love to go to homecoming with you," he accepted the flowers._

"You okay, Jason?"

"What?" Jason answered, blinking at his friend, Frank, who snapped him out of his flashback.

"You never zone out during class." He deadpanned.

Jason saw no use in lying to his friend, "I'm meeting the parents tonight."

"Oh," Frank nodded in understanding, "I remember when I did the whole formal meet up with Hazel's mom." Frank shuddered, "That woman scares me."

Jason sighed as the bell rang, "Here goes nothing." he said, standing up.

"Good luck, man."


	2. Oh God, Its Happening

**Meeting the Parents**

**Ch. 2 of 2**

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews and favorites and follows. This chapter was originally gonna have a lot more awkward but then this happened and I don't really mind. Also- a bye week in football is basically just a small break for the team where they get to skip a game and rest. So enjoy the last chapter of Meeting the Parents:**

Jason stood outside of the Jackson-Blofis house for a good five minutes. He was dressed up, not in a suit or anything but definitely not in a tee shirt, and his hair was held in place nicely by gel. In one of his hands was a bouquet of what the lady at the flower shop called 'ocean breeze orchids'. The petals were a pretty purple with blue outlining them and white in the middle. Jason could only hope Mrs. Blofis liked them.

After muttering words of encouragement to himself, Jason finally gathered up enough bravado to knock on the door firmly.

"I got it." He heard a feminine voice call out with excitement. Jason gulped; it was Mrs. Blofis.

The door swung open and Jason was put face to face with his boyfriend's smiling mother. He was amazed at how similar she and Percy looked. Although her hair was more brown than black, her eyes were just as big and sea green as her son's, not to mention he now knew where Percy got his long eyelashes from.

"Welcome! Please, come in." She invited, giving him room to enter.

Jason accepted the offer and stepped inside, "I, uh, got these for you," he smiled nervously, handing the orchids to her.

"Oh, they're wonderful." Sally said genuinely, "Oh, and Percy is still in his room getting ready. He should be down any moment now."

"No worries." Jason assured with a smile knowing how his boyfriend probably lost track of time again.

"I hope you don't mind spaghetti and meatballs." She said as she led him down the short hall and into the kitchen.

"No, not at all." He replied, looking around at the house from where he stood while Sally dug around the cabinets for a vase. The house was open floor, so connected to the kitchen on one side was the dining room with a round table with four seats. Past the kitchen counter was the living room where a two seater couch sat with a recliner in the corner and coffee table in the center facing a decently sized TV. It wasn't big but it felt so homey that it didn't seem to matter.

"Ah, you must be the Jason Percy has been telling us so much about."

Jason almost jumped when the voice spoke from behind him. After turning around, he realized it was just Mr. Blofis. He had seen the teacher around school but never actually had a class with him.

"I guess that's me then." Jason joked nervously, shaking the man's hand, "And you must be Mr. Blofis." Jason knew he wasn't Percy's biological father but that didn't do much to calm his nerves.

"The one and only." Blofis joked with a hint of awkwardness, "Well except for my brother and father of course."

Just as an uncomfortable silence was about to fully descend, they heard someone approaching.

"Sorry I took a while to come down," Percy said sheepishly as he entered the kitchen, "So much for just a five minute nap."

"It's okay, honey, just set the table please." Sally responded while stirring the pasta.

"I'll help," Jason volunteered, following Percy to where the plates were.

"Did you bring those?" Percy asked, nodding to the flowers while he handed Jason four cups.

"Uh, yeah," Jason answered, his nerves still seeping into his voice.

"Hey, loosen up," Percy laughed as they walked over to the table, "no one here bites."

Jason glared lightly at Percy causing the other to laugh.

It didn't take too long for all the plates and drinks to be served and for everyone to be sitting at the table. Percy sat in between Jason and his mom, leaving Paul next to Jason.

"So you're on the football team?" Sally broke the silence as she reached for bread.

"Yeah, I'm the quarterback for the varsity team." Jason answered before taking a sip of water.

"And there wasn't a game today?" Paul asked this time.

"No, we're on our bye week, and coach is letting us rest for the day."

"Were you planning on swimming this year, Percy?" Sally asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, that's sometime around April though."

"So this is your first year at Goode, right?" Paul asked.

Jason looked up with a mouth full of spaghetti before he realized what he was doing. Embarrassed, he swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Uhm, yeah, just moved here in the beginning of the school year."

"Where are you from?" Sally questioned, taking a sip of the wine that she and Paul were drinking.

"California," He took another sip of water, "San Francisco to be exact."

"Oh my, that's so far from here." Sally said.

"How are you liking it here?" Paul asked.

"It's nice, not nearly as sunny of course," He smiled, "The people here are a lot nicer than they're given credit for though."

"What? My Yorker accent isn't tough enough for you?" Percy joked.

"Don't worry its plenty intimidating." Jason played along.

"So when did you two meet?" Sally questioned with curiosity.

Jason and Percy looked at each other for a few moments before Percy's smile grew too wide and he turned to his parents, "We met on Jason's first day. We have our third class together, and he sits next to me."

"Yeah, then after class, Percy kinda dragged me to his lunch table." Jason remembered with a laugh.

"Better than the library though." Percy defended.

"Much better." Jason agreed with a smile, momentarily forgetting about Sally and Paul.

Percy smiled back then looked over to his mom again, "Yep, and every day after that I made sure he sat with me and Grover," He stated proudly.

"And then we started spending breaks together," Jason continued.

"And after school." Percy added, swirling the last of his spaghetti on a fork all the while.

"Why don't you boys help me clear the table then we can have some cookies?" Sally suggested kindly as she stood up from her seat, collecting her's and Paul's dishes.

"Sounds good to me." Percy agreed standing up also. "Mom's cookies are the best." He whispered to Jason when he picked up his boyfriend's empty plate, following his mom's lead.

Jason ended up being the dish dryer while Sally washed leaving Percy in charge of cleaning up the table.

When Percy left to go to the restroom, Sally looked at Jason rather seriously for a few seconds. Just as Jason started to feel uncomfortable, under her intense gaze, Sally's smile returned and she spoke, "Thank you, Jason."

"Drying the dishes is no problem, really." He assured.

Sally laughed softly, "No, not that." when Jason looked at her confused, she continued, "Thank you for being so good with Percy. Honestly, he's been so much happier since he's met you." She smiled sadly, "He doesn't get into fights anymore and even his grades have improved."

Jason tried to hide his surprise. He never thought he'd be able to have that sort of effect on anyone. He stiffened for a second when he suddenly felt Sally's arms wrap around him, but quickly hugged back.

"Take good care of my baby boy." She said quietly.

"Always." Was all Jason replied.

Just as the hug was about to end, another pair of arms wrapped around the two as best as they could. Jason and Sally looked in confusion at Percy.

"Oh, sorry, was this not supposed to be a group hug?" He asked with a goofy smile.

Sally broke off and laughed, "Ready for cookies then?"

Jason quickly realized Percy was not exaggerating when he said Sally's cookies were awesome. At first he thought the blue color was strange, but after one bite he decided it didn't matter.

"Told you they're amazing." Percy said, biting into his own cookie as he watched his boyfriend with a goofy grin.

* * *

><p>"Well thank you for coming over, Jason," Sally said smiling warmly, "It was a true pleasure meeting you."<p>

"Thank you for having me over, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis." He said politely.

"No problem, you're welcomed over anytime." Paul said.

"I'll walk him to the door." Percy volunteered.

"Have a safe trip home." Sally said as the two boys headed down the hall.

Percy opened the door and they both stepped out, closing it behind them. "You did good, Jason. They love you." Percy laughed.

"You think so?" Jason asked laughing also, though it had an unsure undertone.

"Yep," He popped the 'p'.

"Guess I'll see you later then?" Jason asked.

"Definitely." Percy agreed.

Without another word, the two leaned in. Percy could feel a light blush creeping on his cheeks as they got closer. Jason hesitated for a split second before tilting his head, trying to close the gap between their lips for their first kiss.

"Well, have a safe trip home, Jason." Paul suddenly opened the door.

Startled, they jump practically a foot away from each other. Percy would've fallen if Jason hadn't grabbed his wrist in time, helping him balance out.

"Y-Yeah, I better get going." Jason said, feeling his face heating up in the autumn breeze.

With an awkward goodbye hug to Percy and a nod to Paul, Jason made his leave.

"He seems like a good kid." Paul said, obviously proud of himself as Jason walked out of view.

"Was that necessary?" Percy asked, only slightly annoyed, too embarrassed to actually be angry.

"You're welcome."


End file.
